The Master Plan
by Penguins-are-awesome14
Summary: Orochimaru assigns Kabuto a mission to steal huga secrets, and Neji Huga himself! Can Naruto stop Kabuto? or will the leaf village eng up in destrction?
1. Chapter 1

"How could you let this happen!" said the blood thirst voice of Orochimaru, he was overrun by anger.

"S-s-sir, it w-wasn't my f-f-fault! It was the fault of some stupid kids that got in the way!" said a ninja hired to take down the Jonin, Guy. He was so close before Naruto, Lee, and Tenten interfered, putting him to shame. Now here he was kneeling in front of the man would probably murder him.

The place they were located in was a dark, underground room hidden in Orochimaru's secret base, somewhere deep in the forest of Ototin, the sound village. The secret room had decorative rugs hanging from the walls, while the floor was tiled with shiny, black tiles. The ceiling was earthy and hard, since they were so far underground. The rest of the building looked menacing and never ending. Each corner you turned greeted you with a trap of some sort, whether spiky floors, trip wires or deep pits. This place was seething with evil.

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway; I'm still going to kill you. And when you see the third Hokage, tell him I said hi…"

The assassin was about to scream in terror before Orochimaru stabbed him through the head with a kunai, letting the man's blood ooze down his headband, then down the terrified expression on his face. Orochimaru pulled the kunai from his forehead, letting his eyes roll back into his head. The Assassin then started falling, and almost instantly, Sakon and Obito appeared at the scene to catch the man's corpse and drag him off to the graveyard out back.

"*Sigh* Not enough of my men seem to be accomplishing any of my tasks." sighed Orochimaru "Kabuto would probably be able to complete enough missions for me, if he weren't on that other mission I assigned him to."

"You mean the mission I completed?" said a voice from the corner of the room. That person slowly stepped out of the shadows to reveal himself.

"Hm… I didn't expect you to be here so soon… I would love to hear how it went, after I tell you the requirements of your new mission." said Orochimaru.

"Hay, Wait a minute! Can't I get a break! I've been on ten S-ranked missions without rest! Can't I get a break?"

Orochimaru then stared at him with an eye of pure evil. "Kabuto, you will do what I say or I'll have to kill you. It won't matter if you're my right hand man or not, you will not talk back to me!" He screamed in fury.

"Sorry lord Orochimaru, my weakness got the best of me for a second, but it won't happen again." Kabuto said in fear as the knelt down in front of him.

"Kabuto, this is a mission that will decide the fate of my new scheme, I want you to disguise yourself as a member of the Huga clan and sneak into the main branch's secret vault and steal all of their secret scrolls…"

That seems simple enough, even for me, which is simpler than any ten of my recent missions." interrupted Kabuto.

"I was not finished!" said Orochimaru in an annoyed manner "You also have to kidnap the pride of the cadet branch, Neji Huga, and bring him back alive or you will have failed the mission, do you understand?"

"Yes my lord…" said Kabuto as he left the room through the dirty, jagged door and made his way out of Orochimaru's hideout.


	2. Chapter 2

In the village of Konahamaru, Naruto and Neji were practicing their chakra control so they can race each other atop trees, and around the village, to see who was the fastest. Now they are meditating to gain full power over their chakra.

_5 minutes later…_

"Alright. I think I'm ready." said Neji as he started to stand up.

"Alright! Let's start this race so you can watch me as I beat you! BELIEVE IT!"

"Don't get so cocky Naruto, I have a higher chance of winning then you will ever have"

"Yea… keep saying that, even though I beat you in the Chunin exams! So stop saying you're gonna win, when I AM!"

Neji slapped his head to his face and said "oh brother…" After this the conversation ended and they both got into sprinting position.

While they were in sprinting position, Neji turned on his Byakugan to full power, Naruto on the other hand knew he had a slim chance of winning, so he is currently devising a short and effective plan. Naruto then had a big smile grow over his whole face, while Neji just smirked.

"Ready…" Neji.

"Set…" Naruto.

"GO!" Both.

They both leapt through the air like a bunch of hyperactive squirrels, desperately trying to get to the branch so they can boost themselves up for a head start. Neji gets there first and summons all of his chakra to his feet and pounced three times farther than Naruto did. Naruto however, had to stop short so he wouldn't ram into Neji's back and fall down to the forest floor. Naruto grunts angrily as he pounced along on the tree tops. He finally spots Neji.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" screams Naruto as he jumps up and halts at the next branch.

On that branch, a giant cloud of smoke appears and another Naruto pops out of nowhere. They both grab hands, and the clone Naruto swings the real one around. After a few more circles, the clone Naruto lets go of the real Naruto and Naruto soars through the air past Neji. Now Neji was really angry, so he sped after Naruto even faster.

"Hah! You'll never catch me now!" screeched Naruto enthusiastically. "I'm gonna be the champ! HEE HEE"

Neji, out of nowhere, comes up beside him and hits him in the stomach. "Gentle Fist!" says Neji. After that happened, Naruto flew back ten feet and started plummeting into the ground. _Aw Man! _Thought Naruto as he hit a tree hard in the back.

"Okay, you want to play like that, I guess I'll play too…" mumbled Naruto under his breath "Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

Three clones then appeared and sped on to Neji. Their plan was to all go up at Neji all at once and try to fool Neji's Byakugan, while the real Naruto was to speed ahead of the occupied Neji. It was the perfect plan to win this race, and very simple to make, since he used something similar on Iruka to escape getting caught (since he was playing hooky). The three clones were now in action as they closed in on Neji.

"Hay! White eyes! Over here Hahahaha!" laughed the clone Naruto.

"NARUTO! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!" screamed Neji with fury as he dashed over to Naruto. "Gentle Fist" he hit the clone square in the heart and the clone poofed into white smoke. "What? A clone! But it looked exactly like a real human body, with the chakra flow and everything!"

"Hey punk, take some of this!" said another clone Naruto as it flew at Neji with a fist.

Neji had already seen him coming, so he smacked the clone's hand downward and strikes him across the face with a big fist. The clone flies backwards and falls to the forest floor, and at this time, Neji finally noticed he was not moving. He looked down at his feet to see Naruto's grimy hands clutching his ankle with tremendous force. The reason why he didn't see him was left unanswered.

"What the heck! Wait what! How did you! Grrrrr…" said Neji as he launches his hands towards the grimy hands "Gentle Fist!"

That type of power launched at hands would have probably took off the clones fingers, if it didn't disappear first. More questions filled his mind and then he looked up to see that Naruto is thirty meters ahead of him. Neji finally realized it was a trick, only plans to stall him for long enough to get a head start.

"I didn't think it was going to be this easy! But now I see that you got to cocky!" Naruto screamed to Neji.

"Is that so?"

Naruto looked up ahead to see… Neji! _But how? He was right back there? I could have sworn…_ But, it seems that Naruto has been tricked. Neji must have cloned himself when he wasn't looking and snuck through Naruto's attack. It was obvious, since clones only have a ¼ of the regular power of the host, which was why Naruto's clone was able to grab onto Neji's ankle.

"So, since I won the race, you have to treat me to as much ramen as I want." said Neji with triumph.

"AW MAN!" whined Naruto "This is so not cool!"

After a while, both of them just smiled as they were walking down the roads of Konahamaru, to get to the great Noodle Bar!

And all this time, Kabuto was progressing across the continent to get to the Huga house…


	3. Chapter 3

"Neji! You seem to be very hungry!" said Naruto in astonishment as Neji gulps down his eleventh bowl of ramen.

"I've been hungry all day; I haven't eaten anything but tofu for the past three days." Neji took a big slurp of the juice in the bowl then set it down in front of him. "Can I have another bowl?"

"Sure thing," said the man running the bar "you can have as much as you want since Naruto's paying! Right Naruto?"

With a mouth full of ramen, he reaches for his frog to see that it is almost sucked dry. He stares wide eyed at the pathetic thing. "Gah!Gah! *Chough! Chough*" screamed Naruto as he choked on his ramen. "*gulp* Man! We only have enough ramen left for two more bowls! This is not cool!"

So, they had then spent the money Naruto had left, eating away at the flavorful ramen. Neji has never felt fuller in his life, while Naruto has never felt more broke in his life. For the next few minutes they talked about the ways that either one of them could have won the race. Naruto, of course, was complaining to the max about how Neji sucked his frog dry of all money like things.

"Well, thanks for the ramen Naruto. I'll see you tomorrow on the practice field, we can start training then." said Neji as he left the table.

"Alright, well, I guess I'll go home too, you know, to catch sleep for tomorrow."

"Good night!" said the man running the bar.

"Night!" said Naruto and Neji at the same time before walking out into the night street.

Kabuto stands behind a crate, with the body of Astinti Huga (a main branch family member) **(I also know I spelt Hyuga wrong, but, I'm just going to keep it that way) **in his hands. _Well_, thoughtKabuto**, **_This body should be a good disguise._ He set the deceased body on the ground and did the hand symbols for Transformation Jutsu.

"Transform!" said Kabuto silently as a poof of smoke appeared and transformed him into the deceased man.

He steps up from behind the crate and walked towards the Huga's house, and at that moment, Neji was also walking into the Huga family house. He stepped to the door, slid it sideways and walked in. Kabuto was following close behind and stepped into the house.

The inside looked different than he had expected. All of the windows were closed, there were no lights except for old candles which were almost out of wax, and everyone was either playing shogi or reading a book about how to control chakra better. The people were all wearing white robes and had a stern look on all of their faces. The walls were a tan color and looked as if it was made of paper. The floor was a very nice, brown carpet and the objects in that specific room were three couches two chairs, on table and one bookcase.

Everyone stared at him in relief. "Thank god you're here Astinti, we've been worried about you all day," said a very plump and old lady who had got up from her seat to greet him "I hope I didn't make you too mad. Did I?"

Kabuto said "It is alright, I didn't take it too personally, and it never really mattered to me anyway." Kabuto had an evil look in his eye "Can you tell me where the vault is for all of the secret scrolls are?"

"Sorry Astinti, I cannot tell you that, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was just going to tell you that were going to tell everyone you're secret if you didn't tell me…"

"NO! Please don't tell them! Ohhh… Should I let you go to the vault even though you're under age to see any of the scrolls…?" mumbled the lady "Alright, but come with me."

The plump lady stated walking out the back door with Kabuto. _This was easier than I expected! _thought Kabuto as they made their way to a big, steel door in a big sanctuary. It had the colors of red, white, and purple. He thinks everything was going as plan, but one thing he didn't notice was that a Huga guard was using his Byakugan to watch the visitors of the Huga clan sanctuary.

"Wait a minute…" whispered the guard to himself "The chakra in the woman is normal, but the chakra on the man is encircling him… This could only mean that someone has infiltrated the sanctuary! I have to go warn all the others!" he took one step forward and he died, on the spot.

Kabuto stabbed a kunai into the man's back, in the spine, so now the man had been paralyzed and is now falling off the building on which he stood on. CRUNCH! The sickening sound of a neck breaking in half echoed through the night. Soon, all of the elite Huga ninja were at the scene of the crime. As soon as people started coming up to the deceased man, Kabuto rushed down to the lady and gaged her with chloroform.

"Thank you for helping me *poof* but I won't need you anymore…" Kabuto had turned back into his regular self, as menacing as ever.

Kabuto rushed into the steel door and found that the scrolls were lying on a table, surrounded by four marble columns. Instinctively, Kabuto didn't just rush to the secret documents; he checked all four columns to see if paper bombs were lying around. Suspensefully, he inched towards the table, and checked the columns. There was nothing there, just white stone. Then, something caught his eyes; there were white squares on the marble that looked like they've painted on. _So, they disguised the paper bombs to match the color of the marble, so anyone who was really careful would be fooled by it. _Kabuto then just grabbed onto the paper bomb and sizzle it out. He did the same to the rest of the of the paper bombs, which gave him the opportunity to snatch the scrolls and be on his way. There were three scrolls in all, and their names were **Art of the Caged Bird**, **Secrets of the Byakugan**, and **Ultimate Huga Training Scroll.** _I think I have a pretty good idea of what he would like to do with all of this _Thought Kabuto as he rushed out of the sanctuary. Outside he met five black ops who were surrounding the unconscious lady.

"You there! Stop where you are or we won't hesitate to kill you!" said the man under the baboon mask as he plucked a shuriken from his belt.

"I don't have time to mess around with all of you, so I'll make your death as quick and as painless as possible" said Kabuto as he pulled out two shrunken and launched it at the black ops.

They all dodged the shuriken, only to have clones behind each one of them. Then they did the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse, and tiger.

"Fire style! Fire ball technique" said the clones.

The entire black ops squad scream in pain as their flesh was burnt to a crisp. At the moment the fames started flying, Neji woke up to see what all the commotion was about. And at the point he got there, he saw skeletons with pieces of burnt flesh attached to the gray bones. Neji was about to scream, since he has never seen a more horrific sight. Then he felt something hit his back and someone saying Chakra Scalpel. Neji became unconscious and feel to the hard cement surrounding the sanctuary.

"Mission accomplished." Said Kabuto as he closes up the body bag he put Neji in "this will please lord Orochimaru greatly.

Now he started his way, out of the Huga sanctuary, out of Konahamaru, out of the fire country, and to The secret hideout of Orochimaru. 


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto slowly opened his eyes to a new day in Konahagaukre. His face stared directly into the clock. It read _10:13._

"**10:13**! OH MY GOD! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" screamed Naruto as he leapt out of bed and ran to his dresser.

He pulled the drawers to the dresser out and flung it to the wall, giving the poor walls a huge hole. Naruto grabbed his orange jumpsuit and headband and rushed them onto his body. Of course, he completely forgot to brush his teeth. Then, he rushed over to the refrigerator, flung the door open, then snatched the milk and hurried it over to the bowl. After pouring the cereal and milk, he took the overly large spoon and chugged down his breakfast. He was finally out the door at _10:16_, leaping from rooftop to rooftop, desperately trying to get to the training grounds.

His feet quickly touched down to the soft turf of the training grounds. The field looked as it did always, uncut grass, the occasional weed, and the forest filled with sturdy trees. The field was of course surrounded by a large steel fence, which towered over Naruto x3.

_Why isn't Neji here? _Thought Naruto _He's never late, so why would he be late today?_

In this situation, Naruto would expect Neji to be sitting on a tree calmly and stare at him pathetically saying something like "You're late, as usual" or "This just shows how much you lack in energy." He waited a couple of minutes, nothing happened. Something sent a chill up his spine. Nothing seemed right, not even the sunny, happy morning could distract him from wondering where the heck Neji was.

As an hour passed of him sitting on the ground wondering what was taking Neji so long, something finally happened. Sakura was sprinting towards the field. Naruto looked back and shot upwards and started waving.

"Hey! Sakura! How's it goin'" said Naruto in a cheerful voice.

"Naruto! Lady Tsunade asks for you to go to the mansion with me so she can give us a mission, she's also told me that this mission is A+ ranked!" said Sakura hurriedly.

_An A+ ranked mission! It's been forever since SHE'S asked me to do any mission at all. So why would she just give me an incredibly hard mission now? MMMMMMmmmmmMMM… I don't care._

"Alright! I'll be on my way" said Naruto through a toothy grin.

The Lady Hokage's office was a pig sty (with the pig). Her wooden desk was covered in requests from other lords. The left side of the room was filled with cascades of books and study papers. On the right side, a lunch cart. The Hokage was laying on her arm in exhaustion, wishing for a break.

At that very moment, Naruto rampaged through the doors and started yakking his mouth off.

"SO LADY HOKAGE! I WAS WONDERING WHAT THE MISSION IS ABOUT! OH YAH! IT'LL PROBABALY BE ACTIONY! AND! AND! AND! SUPER AWESOME! AND! AND! AND!..."

She fully expected this, but was grumpier than usual since she had no sleep. _If all the other ninja weren't out on missions, I would choose someone else to do this one. He just HAS to be on this mission._

"HUSH NARUTO!" interrupts Tsunade in the middle of his excitement "Now, the mission I'm about to give you, and Sakura is vital to the survival of the village. Last night the Huga family was attacked by Kabuto, he killed 5 of our black op ninja, stole three important Huga scrolls, and Huga Neji was kidnaped…"

_No… this can't be happening._ Thought Naruto with a scowl on his face from remembering all of the terrible things Kabuto has done. He clenched his fist.

"…Luckily thought," Tsunade continued, noticing Naruto's expression "One of our black ops were able to put a tracker on him, so we are able to track him and save Neji. (At this, Naruto smiled with hope.)I would have given this mission to someone else more experienced, but since everyone else is on their own missions, you were the only one to choose. Now… Your mission is to track Kabuto, retrieve the three scrolls, and rescue Neji."

"No worries Tsunade! We'll rescue Neji, and retrieve those scrolls before you can snap your fingers!" Naruto said enthusiastically as he put his hands behind his head. But at the bottom of his heart, he was terrified.

Naruto started walking out of the mansion with Sakura.

"Well, let's get prepared." said Naruto nervously.

"Alright! I'll see you tonight." said Sakura as nervously as Naruto. Then they separated at the street corner.

In the Hokage's office, The Lady Tsunade snapped her fingers, and smirked.


	5. Chapter 5

Neji slowly opened his eyes, and saw darkness. He rubbed his sore back against the cloth behind him. He immediately knew where he was, in a sack. By the smell, it seemed that multiple people have been kidnapped in this before. He took a hit at the sack, it wouldn't rip. Then he reached for a kunai to see that he was deprived of them. Neji then starts kicking the bag (with a bit of chakra added in). Nothing.

'_Darn it! Must be a chakra resistant bag!' _ He thought. _'Alright, I just have to think. Maybe there is another was out._

Neji thinks for a moment, then he looks up to see the opening of the bag. The top was tied, but if he pulled hard enough, he may have a way out of the bag. Then He realizes the most important detail, something really hard to miss. It was that he was moving, and on the back of his kidnapper.

Kabuto was still hopping from tree to tree until he arrived in the land hidden among the stones. The Huga brat finally woke up. Kabuto felt him hit the bag desperately. '_Stupid, he won't get out of that bag in a million years,' _he thought. He knew that this capture would give him much praise from Orochimaru. The tree line finally stopped, and all you mostly saw was rocks, boulders, and mountains.

You could describe this place with one word, rugged. The nearest town would be ten miles in the middle of nowhere, and everywhere there were thugs and bounty hunters. The name of this country tells the rest of the story.

Kabuto leaped off of the tree and onto the rocky ground.

"Well," murmured Kabuto "I guess I can take a rest. No use wearing this while I'm resting."

Kabuto took the sack off his shoulder, and with one hand, threw the bag hard over towards a huge boulder. It slammed into the rock and had knocked the wind out of Neji. Neji was gasping for air and had no time to think of an escape route, since the pain hurt like crap.

As a few minutes passed, he was relieved of his pain and started to begin his plan. '_This is my chance!' _he thought. Neji put his hands in then tied opening and started to pull apart. The knot on the bag was loose, so it had opened with ease. As soon as the opening to the bag was big enough to stand up in, he made a huge and fast leap through the air, quickly landing behind the boulder he was thrown at. Neji checked to see if he was still there and sure enough, he was. '_So, I was kidnaped by the infamous Kabuto… Wait a second,' _thought Neji, and then he turned on his byakugan. He then saw the truth, but he didn't see it fast enough.

"Forbidden arts! Discombobulating!" Kabuto muttered in annoyance.

At almost supersonic speeds, Kabuto hit the back of Neji's neck with his palm. Neji collapsed in a seizure like manner. His body was twitching and spasming, with foam also pouring out of mouth. His eyes were unblinking and his byakugan fading. His nervous system was having a temporary meltdown.

"Hmf serves you right for trying to escape me." says Kabuto triumphantly smirking.

Neji couldn't reply, since he was having a spasm.

_'This is way too easy'_ thought Kabuto. For him, capture missions was like stealing candy from baby. Kabuto was about to put his hand on Neji's head so he can absorb some of his chakra. You know, to make him fall asleep. Just as Kabuto reached his hand forward, something whizzed past his head, and struck the rock. A kunai with a paper bomb attached to it. '_crap.'_ he thought.


	6. Chapter 6

BOOM! The rock totally shattered and spewed sharp rocks and pebbles in every direction, like kunai's from a machine gun. Luckily, Kabuto was able to make a fast escape while grabbing Neji in the process. But, that didn't stop the rocks; most of them struck his body and left huge gashes in his abdomen. Blood was flying.

"UHHG!' exclaimed Kabuto as he fell to the ground, rolling in agony.

He looked in the direction from which the kunai had flown, and saw the number one piece of crap on his list, Naruto Uzumaki. '_Great. He had to come now._' thought Kabuto as he stared at him with annoyance. Then he saw someone else, and that someone was the little Sakura. Her pink hair; drifting in the wind. Although, she looked different, her eyes told it all, they looked strong and hopeful. '_Looks like she gained a bit of confidence.'_ He slowly rose to his feet.

"Well, I'm going to have some fun here, aren't I?" said Kabuto with a smart-ass remark.

Naruto and Sakura stood and stared, they had no time to come up with a comeback. They silently nodded to each other, fore they had already thought up a plan. Just then, two things happened simultaneously. First off, Sakura came charging in at Kabuto with amazing speed, and Naruto disappeared behind a cloud of smoke. This was much unexpected for Kabuto. He would usually expect Naruto to come charging at him, so this made him pause for a fraction of a second in question. He got back into focus very quickly and got ready to block off any moves she was about to throw at him.

Sakura leapt into the air as she was running and got into position to perform a superman punch. She came down on Kabuto. Swiftly, Kabuto put out his hands and stopped the blow from hitting him. And it was one heck of a blow. It made the ground shake from its vibrations, turning it into a miniature earthquake.

Sakura then jumped back and started trying to kick him on his sides. Sakura was hanging her hands behind her, leaving her facial areas open. Kabuto threw out a punch while she was in the middle of completing a kick to the right side. The punch had the force of a car, so it knocked her back till she was practically flying. She landed head first on the ground and the rest of her body followed.

"UHHHHG! OWW!" screeched Sakura as she clutched her head in furious pain. She continued to roll back and forth on the ground until she felt no more pain.

In that small amount of time, Kabuto was healing himself with one of his regeneration jutsus. "Well that caught me off guard, but no more. The real fighting begins no-" he couldn't finish his statement, mostly because He was too busy focusing on the one thing he forgot about, Naruto.

He kicked Kabuto in the back, which made him fall flat on his face, slightly damaging his glasses. While Naruto was on his back, he knelt down closer to his face.

He then said "So, you said no one else would catch you off guard, well," he said this with a smile "looks like you need to get your facts straight."

"Naruto, watch him." This was said by Sakura, as she was rubbing the bruise on her face. "Remember, he can't be fooled that easily."

"Relax Sakura! I've got him right under my foot; I don't think he will be going anywhere anytime soon. Now, go and check on Neji to see if he is alright."

"'Sigh' Okay…"

Sakura slowly got up and went to the limp body lying on the ground. She knelt next to him and tried to see if he was breathing regularly.

"Neji! Neji are you alright?" nothing "Hay! Wake up! We don't have time for your games."

Neji's eyes opened instantly, looking straight at Sakura. In a flash, Neji reached out his hands and was grabbing her neck. Once he was standing, she practically lifted off the ground.

Sakura looked from her terrified eyes to his bloodshot ones. So many questions were rolling through her head. Why is Neji doing this to her? How does he suddenly have the strength to do this to Sakura? Then, Neji gave a devilish smile. '_Oh no…' _thought Sakura. She thought this because she knew who it was. It was Kabuto.

As you may know Naruto, he has a very short attention span to most things when it comes to victory. He was too busy gloating to "Kabuto", that he just happened to not notice that Sakura was slowly being choked to death by "Neji".

"N-N-Naruto! -Hel-p me!" said the choke Sakura as she was trying to stay alive.

At that moment that Naruto looked behind him, Sakura had become unconscious, and "Neji" had thrown her to the ground. Her limp body flopped on the ground and then she just laid there. She was very, very still.

"One down, one to go…" said "Neji".

"WH-why? Why would you do something like that Neji! We are here to save you and you just turn on us like that!" Naruto was beginning to cry a bit "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?!"

Naruto thought of something distant, something lost, something like Sasuke. He couldn't lose Neji, no, he will not lose Neji!

"Neji! Don't go where Sasuke went! I know it's tempting, but have to pull through it!" Naruto was about ready to stop him. Until…

"Stupid Naruto, when are you going to get your facts straight?" at this, Naruto was completely and utterly bamboozled.

Just then, Neji turned into Kabuto. '_Of course'_ thought Naruto '_I was tricked by a transformation jutsu.'_ He completely let his personal feelings get in the way. This had also embarrassed him.

"How?" questioned Naruto.

Then Kabuto said "Well, it's all quite simple really. While I was flying through the air, I used a clone jutsu to distract you while I traded myself with Neji. Then I moved quickly enough to hide your little friend."

'_Crap'_ thought Naruto.

"Now it's time for me to complete this mission," Kabuto pulled out a kunai "and get rid of all the hazards in the way…"

Like a leopard, he zoomed straight to Naruto just about to strike, then…

POW! Naruto absorbs some of the nine tails chakra. So he was able to increase his speed, he was able grab his own kunai to strike. But not deflect Kabuto's from hitting him. They were both bleeding from their side, fore that is where they hit each other.

"GRUNT! Stupid Naruto." Kabuto was trying to talk through a bloody mouth.

"Hah. GACK! At least I stopped you for now." Naruto was coughing up blood on the ground as well.

Naruto was trying to stay awake, but the blood was escaping to fast. He started closing his eyes, ever so slowly. He slipped on the ground and fell into sleep. And, he was also being healed by the chakra of the nine tails, so he would be up in a little while.

For Kabuto, this was a different story. He was stumbling back and fell to the ground, clutching the kunai he was attacked by. It was cover with thick red blood, dripping everywhere. If Kabuto didn't heal himself soon, he may actually die. So that's exactly what he did. After healing himself, he went back to the hole he found next to the destroyed rock, and picked up Neji, put him back in the sack, and continued his way to the house of Orochimaru.

Leaving the two ninja, Naruto and Sakura, there so they won't follow him.


End file.
